Circus Monster
by I-rather-be-watching-anime
Summary: Seven years since the day Luka's family was murdered in their home, 7 years since she was declared too insane for society, 7 years she's been abused by doctors. She can't tell the difference between reality and the corrupted circus that haunts her, will she fall into the dark claws of the circus or can someone even crazier then her save her from becoming it's circus monster


**Circus Monster**

* * *

 _7 years ago_

 _"Mother, mother read us a story please" Luka looked up from her book at the sound of her younger siblings begging their brown a haired mother for a story. The fire place dimly illuminated her mother's tired face._

 _"I don't know children it's getting late and mommy's very tired." The women answered softly. But the two blond children persisted until she agreed "Ok, ok what kind of story do you want."_

 _The twins looked at each other, then on cue looked directly at there pinkette sister. "Luka we want you to chose" they said bright smiles on there young faces._

 _"Ok, how about a story about the...circus." the 10 year old suggested closing her book and putting it back on the shelf._

 _"Oh Luka you've been thinking non stop about the circus since you went with Miku and Gumi last summer." Rin pouted."and you didn't even take me."_

 _"Yeah." Len chimed in "I liked it better when you drew us pictures of wonderland and told us stories about Canterlot and king Author."_

 _"I'm sorry" Luka smiled "But something about the circus was just...magical."_

 _The two opened their mouths to day something but Meiko cut in "Now you two don't complain your the one's that asked her, ok, so a story about the circus, let's see." Their mother started but was interrupted by the sound of the front door ringing, "Oh who could be hear so late at night, honesty." the women grumbled curses under her breath, "Go upstairs children and get ready for bed after I'm done I'll tell you your story"_

 _The three nodded heading up the stair case. As soon as their mother opened the door there was a loud BANG. On instinct the three ducked on the landing. A loud thump was the only thing heard in the silence. Echoing foot steps followed. Now the children were silently crying, frozen with fear. Luka acted quickly and quietly rushing her sibling into a near by bed room she pushed them both into the closet tears running down their once smiling faces._

 _"Big sister who's in the house." Rin asked with a fearful voice._

 _"Why did he hurt mommy." Len whispered, finally able to speak through his tears._

 _"I don't know but I want you two to hide in here don't make any noise ok." the two nodded she threw some clothes on top of them. The pink haired 10 year old grabbed a nearby phone and slid under the bed, calling 911. As soon as the operator answered she whispered through tears as she heard the familiar foot steps going up the stairs slowly "P-Please help me there's some one in my house, I'm here with my little siblings and h-he I think he killed my mom."_

 _"Ok ok sweetie it's going to be ok police are on their way, don't hang up, my name is Sweet Ann what's yours"_

 _"M-My name is luka"_

 _"Ok and your younger siblings"_

 _"Rin and Le-" She paused when the foots steps stopped at the music box in the hallway. She frozen in fear not even notesting the women trying to calm her, Ann's voice became an echo in the distance drowned your by her rapid heart beat and the cranking sound of the killer turning the handel. A childishly creepy tune came out followed by a pre-recorded voice._

 _ **Time is dead and gone show must go on t's time for our act**_

 _ **They all scream at me they cannot see this curtain hides me**_

 _The foot steps continued until the stopped again in front of the door of the room they were hiding in. The door opened with a sicking creek. Luka could see the person's large boots walking around the room._

 _ **An Amazing gift so quick and swift you were amazing**_

 _ **By myself I can't they start to chant why are you not here**_

 _She had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as they knocked over nearly every thing in the room, glass crashed in to hundreds of pieces, wood gave of a splintering sound as it broke, drawings and family pictures had their frames crack._

 ** _Grinning_** _ **at me I lay on my knees they want to hear me**_

 _ **Why cannot 'he' see I want to see you I have to see you what happened to you**_

 _The man stopped in front of the closet "Please don't find them Please don't find them Please don't find them" She repeated over and over again in her head. He threw opened the closet door roughly pulling Rin out as she screamed bloody murder Len and Luka with her, but still neither could move to help her._

 _ **We get up on stage they jump to enrage**_

 _ **Why are you not here why is 'he' so near**_

 _They bang of a gun was followed by the splatter of a young girls head decorating the walls. The man had shot Luka's beloved little sister. "move do something" she told her body but it refused to listen. She screamed and cried hysterically as her brother was pulled from his spot._

 _ **'He' want me to sing I just cannot bring**_

 _ **I say 'he's' not you what else can I do**_

 _BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG. Five shots. This sick, sick person shot and innocent 6 year old five time. His body was careless thrown to the floor. The man stared walking to the bed painfully slow. Every second felt like a life time. It was so, so quite._

 _ **Singing it's silent song of misery**_

 _ **A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare**_

 _He stopped at the foot of the bed. Crouching down and pulling the girl from underneath the bed. She kicked and punch, bit and scratched, but she was to little to fight against a full grown man. She screamed and screamed, but no one came to save her._

 _ **'He' is a tyrant I let out a plea**_

 _ **why did you have to leave it all alone**_

 _Soon she was staring down the barrel of a gun. She froze excepting her fate. "At least we can go to heaven together" luka thought. She closed her eyes waiting for the bitter sweet arms of death._

 _ **Bound to sing for us a worthless monster**_

 _ **It never sees us It despises us**_

 _Death did come. It happened so fast. The police slammed open the door surprised the killer swung towards them. Three police men, three guns, three bullets pierced the murder. "Are you ok darling" two of the officers , a man and a women, rushed to her. There voices faded as her vision turned black, shock setting in._

 _ **Lying so useless we start to holler** _

_**Hey get up you worthless circus monster.**_


End file.
